Mortal in the end
by Lilith Jaede
Summary: I understood, in my final moments, how Arwen could so easily give up her life: For we are all mortal in the end


Mortal in the End  
  
The day seemed endless to me. but to everyone else, it was too short. I didn't want to drink,   
  
or celebrate. i had no need to, his marriage to the evenstar, brought me nothing but   
  
heart-wrenching sorrow.  
  
Sitting in silence I observed the festivities, never taking part, never speaking, never looking  
  
in his dark eyes. I knew what i would see if i did. I would see us, together, beneath a blanket of   
  
stars. The memories sent shivers down my spine and i fidgeted in my chair, before finally   
  
rising and stalking out of the banquet.  
  
Now i sit in a garden full of trees, they always brought me comfort and spoke not of my pains.  
  
I did not hear the silent footsteps as tears fell from my eyes, a gentle hand touched my shoulder,  
  
and i threw it off, "Do not touch me." I spat turning toward the stranger, only to see the   
  
Evenstar, staring at me with a look of concern. "mani naa delas, mellon?" she asked stepping closer  
  
to me, I glared at her with a hardened expression, "It does not concern you Evenstar." she took   
  
a step back with tears in her eyes. "Leave me be Arwen, i do not desire your company." I stated,   
  
turning from her once again and sitting on the stone bench, she walked over and knelt on the   
  
ground before me, taking my hand in hers she stared up a me with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What a has driven you so far from me, mani naa amin umien?" she whispered stroking my hand.  
  
I wrenched my hand away and stood up leaving her weeping on the ground, "LEAVE ME BE, I WANT NOTHING   
  
FROM YOU, NOR HAVE YOU DONE ANYTHING!" my voice faultered as i heard his feet fall softly onto  
  
the grass, I turned and brushed passed Aragorn who grabbed my shoulder, I could barely whisper,  
  
"speak not me Aragorn, for i will none, i do wish to be in your company if will only bring me   
  
pain." His hand slipped from me and i walked away not looking back.  
  
He did not see the tears falling from my eyes as i walked away,  
  
he did not feel me shiver at his touch, which brought back sweet memories of his caresses,  
  
beneath the moon.  
  
He did not feel the pain i felt.  
  
slammed the door shut on my chambers, I let out a cry of fustration, 'Oh valar, why must you   
  
torment me!'My fist connected with the stone wall and i sank to the floor, tears falling freely, i cried.  
  
He entered silently, and sank to the floor beside me, i was too tired with grief to stop him.   
  
"Legolas, what ails you?" He asked, i could not bring myself to look at him. His hand reached out  
  
and i flinched, his touch...  
  
'"will you deny me lirimaer?" aragorn asked his hands roaming my body, and i succumbed to his   
  
pleasures, naked and writhing beneath him, calling out his name as his hands explored my every inch.  
  
It was like this every night that we wandered from the camp, I woul bring him to his peak and   
  
it was not my name he moaned, a silent whisper in the wind could be heard "Undomiel' my heart   
  
ached every time he would not answer my cries of passion. I would cling to him moaning into   
  
his lips the words that fortold my doom.  
  
"I love you."'  
  
"You know what ails me, do not deny it, for i have denied you nothing." I replied angrily,  
  
causing him to flinch at my last words. then he embraced me and i clung to him as i had done   
  
so often in the past, "tell me you feel the same, Aragorn, please tell me this and  
  
i will be fine." he let me go and pain filled his eyes as he looked away, i knew then,that he  
  
did not.I turned away also and stood, turning towards the window, "Leave me, and do not return  
  
to me Elessar, i will not welcome you." He nodded and left the room, i never seen him again.  
  
I stood for hours staring into the west, I no longer felt the call of the sea, nor did i want  
  
to, all my hopes and my will to live were gone. It was almost trance like how i lifted my   
  
dagger from my belt, my eyes never left the sky. The metal stung as it cut into my flesh,  
  
but i did not care, every slice, for every kiss and tender word he left behind.  
  
until finally my blood flowed as freely as my tears, and i stared into the west, the sun rose and   
  
i felt suddenly at peace. The growing dark closed out the rising sun, and i sank to the floor.  
  
Life slowly draining from my body,I did not fear death anymore, and i rested in peace, as the  
  
final breaths exited my body, a peaceful smile swept over my face as i closed my eyes. I   
  
understood, in my final moments, how Arwen could so easily give up her life,  
  
For we are all mortal in the end. 


End file.
